The Sleeping Nicktoon
by SOLmaster
Summary: SpongeBob falls under the sleep spell of Nocturne, and now his friends Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny must reunite and save SpongeBob and their worlds from destruction. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

_My new story, a parody of Sleeping Beauty Nicktoons Unite style. I'd like to decicate this to dannyfangirl and tomboyishgirl108. Enjoy it!_

**The Sleeping Nicktoon**

In Amity Park, Danny, Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob were already in their pajamas and had drunken a bunch soda and eaten a lot of popcorn and junk food.

Timmy was lying on top of a sleeping bag looking bored. "Now what do we do?" Timmy asked as he burped.

"We could watch a movie." Danny suggested as he leaned on his bed.

"We already did that." Timmy replied. "There's nothing left to watch."

Jimmy was sitting on his sleeping bag and suggested. "We could play more video games."

"Nah," Danny replied. "I already beat all you guys, until SpongeBob beat me."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Timmy asked. "I'm not tired yet!"

Then SpongeBob jumped up and down on his sleeping and said, "I know, we could read a book!"

"Read?!" Timmy said uninterested. "Nobody reads at a sleepover."

"Actually, there are some who actually enjoy reading at sleepovers until they go to sleep." Jimmy pointed out, until Timmy threw a pillow at his face.

"What book is it anyway?" Danny asked.

SpongeBob dug into his sleeping bag and pulled out a big green book.

Danny read the title. "'Sleeping Beauty'."

"Sleeping Beauty?! There's no way we're reading that!" Timmy said.

"Well, I find it a total classic." SpongeBob protested.

"Actually SpongeBob," Danny calmly said. "Don't you have anything a little more… exciting?"

"Well…" SpongeBob flipped through the pages of the book. "There is the other version of the story."

"But, SpongeBob, there is no other version of Sleeping Beauty." Jimmy pointed out.

"Oh, yes there is." SpongeBob said when he stopped on a page. "This one is called 'The Sleeping Nicktoon'."

"The Sleeping Nicktoon?" Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny both asked confused.

"You mean you've never heard of 'The Sleeping Nicktoon'? Well, I'll tell it to you."

"Well, we're listening." Jimmy said. "Right guys?"

"Right." Danny answered.

"Right." Timmy reluctantly agreed. "Besides, maybe this'll put me to sleep easier."

"Alright," SpongeBob cleared his throat and began. "_This starts off six years ago; there were four cute little children. There names were Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Danny Fenton, and lastly the cute and adorable little sponge named SpongeBob. They were the greatest friends in all the four worlds, until…_"

Young Danny was leading a blindfolded SpongeBob somewhere.

"Are we there yet?" SpongeBob asked excitedly.

"Almost there." Danny answered as he kept pushing SpongeBob forward.

Then he came to the doors of the Krusty Krab, Danny opened the doors and said, "Now walk forward." SpongeBob went inside the Krusty Krab. "Okay, now you can look."

SpongeBob took off his blindfold and saw a party.

"Surprise!" Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Patrick, and his parents shouted.

SpongeBob gasped in surprise. "Wow, a surprise birthday party for me! Oh, I was totally surprised."

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny came up to him.

"Wow, SpongeBob," Jimmy said impressed. "Now that you're thirteen, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." SpongeBob answered, and then he sighed dreamingly. "But I dream that someday, when I'm older, I can be a fry cook and we can be friends forever."

"We'll always be the bestest friends forever." Danny said.

"Yeah, and since you're bigger." Jimmy realized. "Are you gonna drive?"

"Of course." SpongeBob surely said. "I'll totally get my drivers license."

"I hope so." Timmy said. "Can we eat that cake now?"

"Sure." SpongeBob answered.

Then all of a sudden, the doors flew open, and black smoke was everywhere.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know!" SpongeBob replied.

Timmy started crying, "I'm scared! Whaaa!"

Danny hugged Timmy closely and tried calming him down.

Then when the smoke cleared, a tall, black starry ghost with purple horns, and red eyes appeared.

"Is that a clown?" SpongeBob asked,

"No, that's an ectopwasmic ghost." Jimmy answered.

"Are you sure?" Timmy asked in a scared tone as he hid behind Danny.

"Yes."

A birthday party?" The ghost said. "Did I not receive an invitation?"

"Who are you?" Danny demanded to know.

"I am Nocturne, the ghost of sleep." He answered.

SpongeBob stepped forward. "Actually, Mr. Nocturne, I didn't invite you. In fact, I don't even know you, so I guess you should leave."

"Very well," Nocturne said as he was about to leave, but then he turned back around. "But, I wouldn't think of leaving without first giving you a gift."

SpongeBob got excited, "Really?! What is it? What is it?"

Nocturne's hand sent out a blue wave on SpongeBob, much to his confusion.

"Listen well," Nocturne ordered. "On this sponge's 19th birthday, he'll fall into a deep sleep and his pure dreams will be mine!"

SpongeBob screamed and hugged Patrick. Nocturne laughed and disappeared.

SpongeBob's friends ran up to him.

"SpongeBob, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"No," SpongeBob replied teary. "Now I'm afraid to get older!" He started screaming and crying.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Danny, Timmy, and SpongeBob were sitting at a table having cake. They were wondering what to do about SpongeBob's spell. 

"We can hide him until he's nineteen." Danny suggested.

"But, then I wouldn't be able to jellyfish or have fun." SpongeBob pointed out.

"I don't want you to go to sleep forever, SpongeBob." Timmy said as he cried. "I want you to stay awake."

"It's okay Timmy, don't cry." SpongeBob said. "Jimmy will think of something, he said he would."

Jimmy came through the doors. "I thought of something!" He shouted.

His friends came up to him.

"What are we gonna do?" Danny asked.

"I found out that Nocturne tracks us down by our electer-ronic portal devices." Jimmy explained.

"So, what do we do?" SpongeBob eagerly asked.

Jimmy looked sad and turned away. "I figered that if seperarated until SpongeBob's nineteen, Nocturn would lose track of SpongeBob, and he would be safe."

Danny, Timmy, and SpongeBob gasped.

"We can't separate!" Danny shouted.

"I don't want us to separate!" SpongeBob shouted.

"Whaaaa!!" Timmy cried.

"Guys! Guys! Wait!" Jimmy shouted to get their attention. "I came up with a pwan."

They all listened.

Jimmy explained, "We're gonna seperwate until SpongeBob's nineteen, that's…" He takes out a calculator and starts doing the math. "Six years from now. We'll meet back up in Jellyfish Fields, and protect SpongeBob until the day is over." The others looked a little unsure. "Until then, we can't see each other or have any contact, that way Nocturne won't be able to track us. Understand?"

"I guess so." Danny sadly said.

"I'll really miss you guys." SpongeBob said lowering his head.

Timmy just kept crying.

"I shut off our electerwonic devices." Jimmy explained. "They'll re-activate when it's time to re-unite."

"So, I guess this is goodbye." SpongeBob said.

"Yeah… for now."

* * *

"_For six years, the Nicktoons and that wonderful sponge have not seen or heard from each other. But all four of them have been living just fine in their own worlds."_

In Danny's room, Danny, who was now fourteen, was packing his bag. His best friends Sam and Tucker came in.

"You're leaving already?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah," Danny answered. "It's July 14th, and I'm supposed to meet my old friends."

"Are you feeling nervous?" Sam asked. "After all, you haven't seen them in six years."

"Sorta," Danny told them. "But, they'll remember me."

"I'm sure they will," Tucker asked. "And they'll accept the fact that you're now half ghost."

Danny seemed worried, but tried to look positive. "Yeah, let's hope so." Then he transforms into Danny Phantom. "Well, see ya in a few days." He turns intangible and flies out.

* * *

In Dimmsdale, ten year old Timmy Turner ran into his room to escape his babysitter, Vicky. 

His fish, who were actually his godparents, poof out of their fishbowl, and into their normal selves.

Timmy looked at his calendar and saw it was July 14th. "Today's the day! Today's the day!" He said excitedly.

"What day?" Wanda asked.

"The day I get to see my old friends again." Timmy answered. "Remember I told you about them?"

"Yeah," Cosmo said. "But you haven't seen them in six years."

"I know," Timmy replied. "That's why I'm excited. Who knows how much they've changed? Jimmy probably got shorter hair."

"Just make sure you do your job and protect them." Wanda reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go!"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and they disappear into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

In Jimmy's lab, Jimmy was putting most of his inventions into a hyper cube while Carl and Sheen were watching. 

"And remember to not touch my inventions while I'm gone." Jimmy instructed.

"Got it!" Sheen replied.

"Jimmy, if you haven't seen your friends in six years, then how will you know what they look like?" Carl asked.

"Believe me, I'll know." Jimmy said.

"But what if they got taller and stronger that you no longer recognize them?" Sheen asked.

"I highly doubt that." Jimmy said as he walked away, until he turned and said, "Besides, if any of that does happen, hopefully Timmy took care of his tooth problem." Then he walked through the portal.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, in Nocturne's lair. 

"Impossible!" Nocturne shouted. "Six years and not a trace of him! How have they managed to avoid my tracking for so long?"

The Sleepwalkers moaned.

"Without that sponge's pure dreams, I can't rule the world." Nocturne mentioned. "Search the Bikini Bottom world again, and this time… look for an adult sponge."

The Sleepwalkers moaned and walked away.

"_Wait a minute..."_

* * *

SpongeBob looked up from the book when Jimmy interrupted. 

"If Nocturne was coming for you in six years, and we stayed away from each other to stay hidden from him. Why didn't we stay away from each other for seven years, that way he couldn't get you and the curse will pass?" Jimmy asked.

"Well…" SpongeBob said thinking it over. "I guess the one who came up with that plan didn't really think about that."

"Wait, didn't you say I came up with that plan?" Jimmy asked.

"Okay, I guess the story's over." Timmy said. "Time to go to sleep."

"Come on, Timmy." Danny said. "I actually like this story."

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed. "Keep going SpongeBob."

Okie-dokie!" SpongeBob said as he continued, _"In the world of Bikini Bottom, inside a very fancy pineapple. The devilishly handsome sponge was getting ready to meet his great friends."_

SpongeBob was putting a bunch of food in a picnic basket.

"This is gonna be so much fun." SpongeBob said to himself. When he was about to walk out the door, Patrick came in.

"Hey SpongeBob!" Patrick greeted. "Wanna go jellyfishing?"

"Sorry Patrick," SpongeBob declined, "I have to meet up with my old friends in Jellyfish Fields."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Patrick asked.

"You can go to the Krusty Krab, and we can meet you there." SpongeBob suggested. "I'm sure they remember you."

"Okay." Patrick replied. "See you at the Krusty Krab, and happy birthday."

"Thanks pal!" SpongeBob said waving.

* * *

Later, SpongeBob was skipping through Jellyfish Fields; he took a deep breath and exhaled. 

"The smell of a brand new day." SpongeBob said to himself. "It makes me want to sing while I look for them." He cleared his throat and started singing as he continued skipping.

SpongeBob: **Last night I had a crazy dream**

**It took me deep beneath the sea**

**Where colors dance and starfish too**

**And even a squirrel in a space suit**

**All my friends come and see**

**What's going on in the reef**

**It all seems so real to me**

**What's going on was just a dream**

**Colors dance beneath the waves**

**Such a beautiful start to a beautiful day**

**Feeling so good all around**

* * *

Somewhere in Jellyfish Fields, a portal opened up in the sky and Danny came out landing on the ground. 

"Well, here I am." He looked around. "Wow, Bikini Bottom hasn't changed a bit." Then he changed into Danny Phantom. "Better start looking for the guys." He flew off.

* * *

In another part of Jellyfish Fields, Timmy was running around with Cosmo and Wanda. 

"Man, Jimmy was not as smart as he said he was back then." Timmy said. "He didn't even bother to tell us WHERE in Jellyfish Fields to meet up."

"Let's keep looking, Timmy," Wanda prompted. "I'm sure you'll run into them soon."

* * *

Jimmy just came out of the portal. He looked around, but didn't see Timmy, Danny, or SpongeBob. 

Jimmy took a sigh. "I hope they remembered." He walked off, until he heard singing.

SpongeBob: **I swam so far the other day**

Timmy heard the singing too.

SpongeBob: **To try to find this magical place**

Danny heard the singing also. "I know that voice."

SpongeBob: **It's gotta be out somewhere far**

**Somewhere down where all the fish are**

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny than all realized, "SpongeBob!"

* * *

Back at SpongeBob, he found some jellyfish. 

"Hey jelly's." SpongeBob greeted. "Have you seen my friends Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny around?"

The jellyfish buzz and SpongeBob got a sad face.

He sighed and sadly said, "Maybe they forgot, but they couldn't have. They promised! I've been dreaming of this moment for years."

SpongeBob: **Someday I'll find it if I keep trying**

**But till then, I'll just keep smiling**

**Thinking about the places I've been**

**While moving around inside my dreams**

* * *

Danny landed on the ground and started running. 

"SpongeBob!" He called.

Jimmy was running while calling, "Where are you?"

Timmy ran too. "SpongeBob!"

Then they all ran into each other. They sat up and saw each other. Jimmy screamed, Timmy screamed, and Danny screamed as he changed back. Then they both realized something.

"Timmy?" Jimmy asked.

"Danny?" Timmy asked.

"Jimmy?" Danny asked.

"Jimmy!" Timmy said excitedly.

"Timmy!" Danny said excitedly.

"Danny!" Jimmy said excitedly.

"Crab cakes." Cosmo said for reason.

Jimmy and Danny stare at Cosmo and Wanda, and then at Timmy.

"I guess I should explain." Timmy said nervous.

"And I have to explain something too." Danny confessed.

"Why don't we find SpongeBob first before we talk?" Jimmy suggested.

"I heard him, but I can't find him." Danny said.

Then they heard singing again. They ran up the hill and found SpongeBob below, running around and singing.

SpongeBob: **Colors dance beneath the waves**

**Such a beautiful end to a beautiful day**

**Feeling so good all around **

**Thinking about such a magical town**

"I can see he hasn't changed a bit." Danny pointed out.

While SpongeBob was running around in circles still, he didn't notice he ran past Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny, who were already down the hill.

"Hey, SpongeBob." Jimmy greeted.

"Hey Jimmy." SpongeBob said as he ran past them. Then he ran back when he realized who it was. "Jimmy! Timmy! Danny!" He jumped into their arms. "You guys have gotten so big!"

"You too have grown…" a few inches." Jimmy said.

"I was so worried you wouldn't come."

"Come on SpongeBob," Danny asked. "You didn't think we'd forget to protect you, did you?"

Then Timmy said, "Besides, if it hadn't been for you're singing, we never would've found each other again."

Then SpongeBob took a step back. "Oh, I'm so happy we're together again. "I feel like singing one more time."

SpongeBob: **Colors dance beneath the waves**

**Such a beautiful start to a beautiful day**

**Feeling so good all around**

**Thinking about such a magical town**

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny smiled as they watched SpongeBob dance.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob were walking through Jellyfish Fields. 

"So, you're now half ghost?" Jimmy asked Danny.

"Yeah," Danny answered nervously. "I hope it's not too weird."

"Of coarse not." Timmy said as he ate a jar of jellyfish jelly SpongeBob had brought. "I think it's cool."

Danny chuckled as he said, "Thanks. So about Cosmo and Wanda…. What are they exactly?"

"Oh…uh," Timmy said trying to think of something. "They're … uh… holograms. They can do anything I want them to do."

"Wow," Danny said impressed. "Looks like you're a genius like Jimmy now."

"I don't think so." Jimmy said. "There's no way he can be a genius AND a crybaby."

"I'm not a crybaby anymore." Timmy pointed out. "I'm all man now." He made muscles.

"Well, can you use this 'manly state' to keep SpongeBob safe from Nocturne?"

"I'm sure you guys can." SpongeBob said. "Timmy has Cosmo and Wanda, Danny has ghost powers, and you're a genius, Jimmy."

"SpongeBob's right." Danny said. "And I'm getting kinda hungry."

"We can go to the Krusty Krab and get some krabby patties." SpongeBob suggested.

"Sure, I've been dying for a krabby patty." Timmy said excitedly.

"Yeah, I even have a job there."

"That's awesome." Danny said. "And also, happy birthday SpongeBob."

"Thanks."

While they were walking, they were unaware that they were being watched by Nocturne's Sleepwalkers, now knowing SpongeBob's location.

* * *

An hour later at the Krusty Krab, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were sitting at a table 

"If you're really a ghost, how come you're still moving?" Patrick asked as he poked Danny.

Danny brushed him off. "I'm NOT dead, Patrick!" He explained to him for the tenth time.

"Yeah," Jimmy explained. "Danny's just half ghost, meaning he has the DNA of a ghost within his molecules."

"Cut it out, Jimmy." Timmy interrupted. "Quit making me feel like I'm at school."

SpongeBob popped his head out of the kitchen window. "Don't worry guys, five delicious krabby patties coming right up."

SpongeBob put the krabby patties on the grill, but then stopped when he heard something.

"What's that noise?" SpongeBob asked. He heard music. "I didn't know we had a radio." He said happily as he closed his eyes to listen, but then he opened his eyes and felt absent-minded.

* * *

Out of the kitchen, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were still waiting for SpongeBob. Then they heard the music. 

"Do you guys hear that?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy replied. "I wonder where it could be coming from."

"Hey, it's SpongeBob!" Patrick called out, catching the boys' attention. "He's leaving already and he didn't give me my krabby patty yet!"

"Jimmy, what's going on?" Danny asked.

Jimmy checked his watch. "It seems that the music is releasing some sort of strange energy, kinda like a hypnotic wave."

Then they all rushed into the kitchen. When they opened the door, they found SpongeBob's spatula on the floor and the back door open.

"SpongeBob!" Danny called out worried.

"Oh, why did we leave him alone?" Jimmy asked feeling guilty.

"Are you guys gonna stand there feeling guilty or are we gonna save our friend?" Timmy asked.

"Right," Danny said. "I'm Going Ghost!" Then, he changed into Danny Phantom.

Danny flew up in the air and looked around, until he spotted SpongeBob, still in a trance, walking toward Jellyfish Fields.

"He headed toward Jellyfish Fields!" Danny announced.

"We have to get him before Nocturne does!" Jimmy said.

Jimmy pushes a button on his backpack strap and his jetpack comes out. He holds onto Timmy and follows Danny into the sky.

* * *

In Jellyfish Fields, SpongeBob walked through a green portal that was in front of a large boulder, and when Danny was about to fly through to follow him. The portal disappeared and Danny crashed into the boulder, followed by Timmy and Jimmy, who crashed into Danny. 

"What happened?" Jimmy asked.

"The portal closed." Danny said before he phased his head through the rock and looked around. "And there's nothing on the other side."

"Oh man, SpongeBob's doomed." Jimmy said.

"Not so fast!" Timmy called out. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were wherever SpongeBob is right now."

Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands and they disappear.

* * *

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny reappear in an old tower. 

"We're in the Ghost Zone." Danny pointed out.

"And that music is louder than ever." Timmy noticed.

"SpongeBob may have gone up these stairs." Jimmy said. "Let's follow him."

* * *

Near the top, SpongeBob continued to walk, until he reached a room. Ahead of him, a spinning wheel appeared out of smoke, he started walking toward it. 

"SpongeBob, no!" Danny called out as he, Jimmy, and Timmy reached the top.

Then a blast fired at them, and they barely dodged it.

"Let the sponge be." Nocturne said, near the spinning wheel.

"Nocturne, long time no see." Danny said angrily.

"Let our friend go, you creep." Jimmy ordered.

"Never," Nocturne replied. "As soon as he touches the spinning wheel, he'll fall into a deep sleep."

"SpongeBob ain't a princess, you dork!" Timmy shouted.

When SpongeBob was about to touch the tip of the spinning wheel, Danny spotted a little radio. He fired an ecto-blast at it and the music stopped.

"Hah!" Danny gloated. "Nice try Nocturne!"

"Huh?" SpongeBob said as he blinked and snapped out of his trance. "Where am I?" He looked around and saw the spinning wheel in front of him. "Hey, what's this pointy thing?" He touched the point with his finger and he immediately closed his eyes and started snoring, then he fell to the ground asleep.

The three gasped.

Nocturne laughed evilly. "I can already feel his pure dreams giving me energy, and soon all your worlds will be mine!"

He disappeared, and Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny came up to the sleeping SpongeBob.

Jimmy held him up while he was still asleep.

"SpongeBob, wake up." Danny shouted as he started shaking him. "Wake up now!"

"It's no use, Danny." Timmy said sadly. "SpongeBob won't wake up."

Jimmy lowered his head and sadly said, "We've failed.

_It looks like SpongeBob is now under the sleep spell, part 2 of the Sleeping Nicktoon will be coming soon. Read and Review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

SpongeBob closed the book.

"Why'd you stop?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, this is starting to get interesting." Timmy said.

"I have to go to the bathroom." SpongeBob said.

Jimmy asked, "Can't you go after you finish the story?"

SpongeBob gave it some thought. "Well…"

Danny jumped up. "It's cool, SpongeBob! You can go to the bathroom and we'll wait for you."

SpongeBob zoomed off.

While they were waiting for SpongeBob, Danny yawned and rested his eyes, and Jimmy lied on his sleeping bag. Then Timmy heard the toilet flush and then heard the blender going. Timmy saw the book on the floor and tried to pick it up, and then he heard the blender stop and he rushed back to his sleeping bag.

"Hey fellas, I made us some smoothies on the way back." SpongeBob said as he handed them each a glass of strawberry smoothie.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you please continue?" Timmy asked as he sipped his smoothie.

SpongeBob picked up the book and flipped through the pages. "Sure I can. Now where were we? Oh, yeah." SpongeBob cleared his throat and continued. "_After the wonderfully attractive sponge had fallen under Nocturne's spell, his friends tried everything to wake him up. But nothing worked."_

In SpongeBob's pineapple house, SpongeBob was asleep in his bed, and Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were around him, wondering what to do.

"Great, after six years apart, we fail." Timmy angrily said.

"I know," Danny sadly said. "SpongeBob was counting on us, and we let him down."

Then Jimmy thought of something. "Maybe the spell can be broken somehow."

"How?" Danny asked.

"I don't know."

Then Wanda came up to them. "Well, Sleeping Beauty woke up when she was kissed."

"So that means one of you has to kiss SpongeBob." Cosmo pointed out.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny looked surprised and horrified at the same time.

"Well, you heard him, Jimmy." Timmy said, pushing Jimmy toward SpongeBob's bed. "Kiss him."

"Actually," Jimmy said, stepping away from the bed. "Danny's the closest to SpongeBob's age." He pushed Danny toward the bed. "He can do it."

"But," Danny got behind Timmy and pushed him toward the bed. "Timmy's the one wearing pink, so he'll do it."

"No way!" Timmy shouted angrily. "You do it!" He pushed Jimmy.

"You do it!" Jimmy shouted pushing Danny.

"You do it!" Danny shouted pushing Timmy.

"You do it!" Timmy shouted Jimmy.

"You do it!"

"You do it!"

"You do it!"

As they continued fighting, Cosmo, and Wanda watched.

"Cosmo, you got to do something." Wanda said.

"Yeah, my magic's on Danny." Cosmo said.

"If they keep fighting like this, SpongeBob will never wake up."

"Right," Cosmo agreed, as he flew up to them while they were still fighting, and used his wand to shock them.

"Ow," Danny said. "What was that for?"

Wanda flew over to them and said, "You guys should be saving SpongeBob instead of arguing."

"You're right," Jimmy admitted. "Besides, that kissing thing wouldn't have worked anyway."

"Guys, come look!" Timmy said as he looked through the window.

Jimmy and Danny rushed to the window and saw big dark clouds with lighting.

Danny knew why this was happening. "Nocturne."

"Is he doing this with SpongeBob's dreams?" Timmy asked.

"I bet."

Then Jimmy thought of something. "Hmm… maybe if we get up there, we can find Nocturne and get him to wake up SpongeBob."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Danny agreed.

"Alright," Timmy turns to Cosmo and Wanda. "You guys stay here and keep and eye on SpongeBob until we get back."

"You got it!" They both said.

Danny turned ghost and held on to Timmy and Jimmy as he flew out of the house and into the dark clouds.

* * *

Everything was completely white. 

"Where are we?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know." Jimmy responded.

Then, everything was clear; they were now in a field of different colored flowers.

"How did we get out here?" Danny asked as he bent down to see if the flowers were real.

Then they heard singing. They look ahead and saw SpongeBob skipping across the field while holding a basket of flower petals and throwing them everywhere. He was singing, "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!"

Danny looked surprised to see him. "SpongeBob?!"

"He's awake?" Jimmy asked also surprised.

SpongeBob ran around them and threw the flower petals on them, confusing them. Then Timmy had enough.

"SpongeBob, will you cut that out?" Timmy snapped.

"Sorry," SpongeBob apologized. "You look cranky, so I'd thought I'd brighten your day." He said as he threw petals in the air.

Jimmy stopped him and asked, "SpongeBob, how did you wake up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." SpongeBob replied. "But, I'm sure you're all outstanding gentlemen and have wonderful singing voices. Well, so long." He ran off leaving the three confused.

"Okay, weird." Danny said confused.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked. "He acted like he never knew us."

Then Timmy looked at the ground. "This is even weirder."

Jimmy and Danny looked down and saw they were on a road now.

"Why are we on pavement?" Jimmy asked.

Then Danny heard a vrooming sound, and he looked back and saw something moving really fast toward them.

"Look out!" Danny cried as he turned Jimmy, Timmy, and himself intangible.

A race car drove right through them. Then it stopped a few feet in front of them.

Timmy walked up to him angrily. "Hey man, why don't you watch where you're going? You could've crushed us!" The driver took off his helmet and revealed it was actually SpongeBob. "SpongeBob?!"

Danny and Jimmy ran up to him.

"SpongeBob, what are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"Lookie here fellas," SpongeBob said, holding up a card. "I finally got my drivers license."

Danny seemed surprised. "SpongeBob still hasn't gotten his drivers license?"

SpongeBob hugged his license. "Oh, this is a dream come true, and I'm glad you strangers are here to witness it."

Timmy seemed surprised. "Strangers?!"

Jimmy started to realize something, "Hmm… flower meadows, race cars, and SpongeBob getting his drivers license. It seems we've landed in SpongeBob's dreams."

"His dreams?" Danny asked. "Well, that explains why he doesn't remember us. This is before we came back."

Then SpongeBob put his helmet back on and said, "Well, it was nice meeting all of you, but I gotta burn me some rubber." His race car took off like a rocket.

"We gotta follow him somehow." Jimmy said.

Then all of a sudden, a race car zoomed by, almost running over Timmy, and then it stopped next to them and helmets poof above them and fall in their hands.

"Wow," Timmy said amazed. "That was convenient."

They put on their helmets and climb into the car.

"I can drive a hovercar and a rocket." Jimmy said. "But, I'm not quite sure how to drive car."

"It's okay, Jimmy," Danny said. "I'll drive."

"I bet you don't know how to drive either." Timmy said.

"Don't have to, after all this IS a dream."

Danny pulled the lever and pushed on the gas pedal, and they took off at fast speed. Jimmy and Timmy were clutching onto the back of Danny's seat, trying not to fall out. The back of SpongeBob's car was becoming visible.

"Danny, go faster so we can catch up to SpongeBob!" Jimmy shouted.

"I can't hear you!" Danny shouted over the motor. "But, I'm gonna speed up so we can catch up to SpongeBob!"

Danny drove faster and finally caught up to SpongeBob while they were still driving.

SpongeBob noticed them and shouted, "Hey guys, are you challenging the greatest driver in the world?!"

"SpongeBob, you need to pull over!" Danny shouted. "We have to talk to you!"

SpongeBob didn't quite catch that. "Okay… you asked for it!" He drove past them.

Danny groaned in annoyance, and Timmy shouted. "Don't let him get away!"

"Relax, okay? I've played enough racing games to know what I'm doing!" Danny said.

When they were catching up to SpongeBob, there were other cars with drivers catching up to them.

"It looks like we have competition." Jimmy told them.

Danny was able to make out the drivers. "Nocturne's Sleepwalkers."

When they were about to collide into their car, Danny turned the steering wheel and it missed.

"They're trying to run us off the road." Jimmy realized.

"Well, if they wanna race, we'll give 'em one." Danny said as they continued driving.

Two Sleepwalkers in race cars came on both sides.

"Jimmy! Timmy! Heads up!" Danny called out.

Timmy took out his star flinger and shot stars at the Sleepwalker on the right. One star hit the tire and stopped the Sleepwalker's car. Jimmy shot his tornado blaster at the Sleepwalker on the left, and blew him out of his seat, crashing his car. Danny looked ahead and saw two other Sleepwalkers on both sides of SpongeBob's car, trying to crash him. SpongeBob didn't look worried, thinking they were friendly racers.

"Timmy, take the wheel!" Danny ordered as he moved out of his seat.

"What?!" Jimmy shouted in shock.

"Awesome!" Timmy shouted excitedly as he got into Danny's seat.

Danny stood up in the car and started firing ecto-blast out of his finger tips. Both shots hit the back of the cars and they slid off the road exploding, keeping SpongeBob safe as he drove off ahead. Then something bumped the back of the car, almost sending Danny out, he turned around and saw a Sleepwalker, trying to knock them off. Danny fired an ecto-beam at the front of the car and Jimmy blew the Sleepwalker out of the car, causing the car to crash into a wall and explode.

"Rule number one of the road: Always where your seatbelt." Danny said wiping his hands.

"We did it," Jimmy announced. "We cross the finish line!"

"Awesome!" Timmy said as he rose his arms up and realized he let go of the steering wheel.

"Timmy!" Danny shouted as he sat back down as the car spun out of control, and he grabbed a hold of the steering wheel. "If you somehow get your drivers license, I'm taking the bus." He told Timmy.

"Fine," Timmy snapped. "Let's just find SpongeBob and-"

"Cliff!" Jimmy shouted, when he saw a large cliff up ahead.

Danny tried to stop, but they already drove over. Then they saw they were about to drive into the Alaskan Bull Worm.

"Giant worm!" Jimmy shouted.

Danny quickly grabbed a hold of Jimmy and Timmy and flew them out before the Bull Worm ate their car.

"Phew, that was close." Danny said relaxed.

"Yeah, but you don't think SpongeBob got eaten by that thing, do you?" Timmy asked worried.

"I hope not."

"Technically," Jimmy said. "SpongeBob can't get hurt in his dreams."

"Well, then where else could he have-"

Then all of a sudden, they started falling and everything turned white.

They all screamed, "AHHHH!!"

* * *

They landed on the hard ground and groaned as they got up. 

"Now where are we?" Danny asked.

They al looked around and saw everything was bright, shiny blue with a bunch of swirling colors in it.

"We must be in another part of SpongeBob's dreams." Jimmy said.

"But where's Dream SpongeBob?" Timmy asked.

Then, they heard screaming, they turned around and saw SpongeBob running and screaming while flailing his arms.

"SpongeBob?" Danny asked confused. "He's not a racer anymore?"

SpongeBob cling onto Danny's leg and started shivering.

"Huh?" Jimmy asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, whoever you are, you have to help me!" SpongeBob pleaded. Then his body started flashing.

Danny seemed surprised, "Hey, what's happening to you?"

They heard laughing, and they turn around to see a giant Nocturne.

"Nocturne!" Timmy sneered.

"What have you done to him?!" Jimmy demanded to know.

"Nocturne answered, "His pure dreams have given me so much energy, powerful enough to destroy every world."

"But look what it's doing to our friend." Danny pointed out.

"Causing his dream self to disappear forever. But as long as I'm full pure dream energy, I don't care."

SpongeBob felt weak and fell to his knees.

"Well, if you're not gonna wake SpongeBob up." Danny said angrily. "Then we're just gonna have to make you!"

Danny flew up in the air, leaving SpongeBob looking awestruck, and he shot an ecto-beam at Nocturne. It was a direct hit, but Nocturne just regenerated.

"Try this on for size!" Timmy shouted as he fired his star flinger at Nocturne.

He just knocked them away. "Your weapons won't affect me." He shot blue mist out of his hands and it hit Timmy, causing him to fall into Danny's arms asleep.

"You're not gonna be causing nightmares for long!" Jimmy cried as he turned a knob on his tornado blaster.

He blasts a purple ray at Nocturne doing little damage to him. Nocturne shot an eyebeam at Jimmy's feet and he flew backwards.

"Nocturne's too strong." Jimmy told Danny as he got up. "Even in SpongeBob's dreams."

Danny realized something. "SpongeBob's dreams?" He ran over to SpongeBob, dropping Timmy on the floor, causing him to wake up.

Danny slid on the floor next to SpongeBob, who was standing there looking scared. "SpongeBob, this is your dreams. We can beat Nocturne if you want us to."

"He's too powerful." SpongeBob said scared. "You can't beat him."

"What?!" Danny said shocked as Nocturne grabbed him.

"You heard him," Nocturne said. "His dream energy is mine forever."

"Dream on!" Danny shot an eyebeam at Nocturne's head causing him to let go of Danny. "Jimmy, you try talking to him! He'll probably listen to you!"

While Danny and Timmy continued to fight Nocturne, Jimmy ran over to SpongeBob.

"Listen, we're your friends and we're just trying to help you." Jimmy told SpongeBob. "This is YOU'RE dream and everything in here, YOU'RE in charge of. So if you believe in us, we can beat him and save you."

SpongeBob looked like he was considering Jimmy's words, and then he shouted, "Look out!"

Jimmy turned around and saw Nocturne about to crush them with his giant hand. Jimmy quickly pushed him and SpongeBob out of the way.

SpongeBob seemed surprised, "You saved me."

"Of course," Jimmy responded. "We're friends, and right now, we need your help to defeat Nocturne. Are you gonna do it?"

"I just have one thing to say," SpongeBob said. "KICK HIS BUTT AND TEACH HIM TO NEVER RUIN A SPONGE'S INNOCENT DREAMS!"

Jimmy smiled and turned to Danny and Timmy, who over heard him.

"Well, you heard him." Danny said as he smiled.

Danny launched a big punch at Nocturne and this time it did more damage. Then, Timmy poofs out a giant hammer and hit Nocturne with it.

"Impossible," Nocturne said surprised. "How is it my dream energy be beaten?"

"This is MY dream!" SpongeBob answered. "And if I say my friends will win, then my friends WILL win!"

Danny shot an ice beam at Nocturne, freezing him, and Jimmy blew gust at him, breaking the ice and smashing him to the floor.

"And now, like SpongeBob said, time to teach you to never ruin a sponge's innocent dreams." Danny sucked Nocturne into the Fenton Thermos.

"Nice thermos, dude." Timmy said.

"Thanks." Danny turned to SpongeBob. "Are you feeling okay now?"

"I sure am." SpongeBob said. "Thanks to you guys, I won't be seeing anymore scary ghosts in my dreams anymore."

Then everything started to fade.

* * *

In SpongeBob's room, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were laying their heads on SpongeBob's bed asleep. Then, they started to wake up. 

"Huh?" Danny said drowsy. "We're back in SpongeBob's room?"

"Yeah," Timmy noticed. "But, what about SpongeBob?"

They turned to see SpongeBob still asleep in his bed.

"SpongeBob!" Jimmy shouted. "Wake up!"

SpongeBob yawned and stretched out his arms. "Boy, I just had the craziest dream." Then he noticed Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny staring at him smiling. "Oh, hey guys. Did I miss anything?"

They all started hugging SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob, you're awake!" Timmy shouted happily.

"We thought we'd never wake you up!" Danny shouted.

"But we did." Jimmy shouted.

Cosmo and Wanda poof next to them.

"We're so proud of you guys." Wanda said happily.

"Can you go into my dreams and battle the ghosts there?" Cosmo asked.

"You know, all those flowers, racing, and ghost fighting made me hungry." Timmy said. "Can you get us those krabby patties now?"

"Sure thing, Timmy." SpongeBob answered, as he got out of bed. "I'll make you all some krabby patties to thank you all for saving my dreams."

"_And they all lived happily ever after. The End"_ SpongeBob said as he closed the book.

"Wow that was a great story." Danny said.

"Yeah," Timmy agreed. "Can you tell us another one?"

"Sorry, fellas." SpongeBob apologized. "That's the only one I have."

"Aww."

While SpongeBob wasn't looking, Jimmy took the book and looked through it. "Hey, wait a minute. There is no Sleeping Nicktoon story in here."

"Oh, isn't there?" SpongeBob asked.

"No."

"Oh."

"You mean made that story up the whole time?" Danny asked.

"Yes." SpongeBob said sheepishly.

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"You are?"

"Yeah," Timmy agreed. "You made the story not boring."

"Say, you think you can make up another story?" Jimmy asked.

SpongeBob answered, "Sure I can, I can tell another one at my sleepover."

Danny yawned, "Well, I'm tired now. Good night guys." He said as he went to sleep.

"Good night Danny!" They all said.

Then, everyone else went to sleep, and SpongeBob had the same racing dream he had in his story.

**The End**

_I hope you liked it, I'm gonna make more Nicktoons Unite/parody stories. Please review. I don't own Nicktoons._


End file.
